hello, high school
by The Green Alice
Summary: Based on Mean Girls, Lucy enters a new place called public school. RATED M to be safe.


Ever since "hey baby, are you alone tonight?", I decided to make a FT fic based on Mean Girls.

ps. I made some characters OOC here.

pps. If you don't like this, don't read. I think I'm gonna edit this after midterms XD

disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Lucy said goodbye to home-schooling in Acalypha. Her parents, who were researchers about stars and celestial bodies, decided to move in Magnolia and make her go—for the first time—in public school. Her first day turned out to be the worst. The adults were always yelling at her. People seem unfriendly. Men were even ogling her like some kind of piece of meat. She even ate in the comfort room because she had nobody to sit with in the cafeteria.

It was a stroke of good luck the very next day that Lyon—a silver haired guy who was too gay to function, and Juvia—a blue-haired girl who wore dark and long clothes with matching dark make-up and black nails that dresses her hair in a messy bun—decided to be her friends and guide in the world of high school. She even made a map for her and labeled the major cliques in the cafeteria.

And, it was a very bad coincidence that she had to sit that time with the people Juvia hated to the core—the Plastics.

Juvia and Lyon told her about them earlier when they made her ditch her gym class (they knew that Taurus would only discuss about not having sex and give out condoms to everyone later on so they never mentioned it). The two introduced Lucy to: Lisanna Strauss—the dumbest girl in Fairy Tail High who asked Lyon last year how to spell orange; Levy McGarden—a very rich girl who knows everything about everyone; and Ever Green—the not-so-typical slut who made everyone's lives turn worst.

Back to present, Lucy was about to go to Lyon and Juvia's table when a random raven-haired guy with piercings (he was Gajeel from a certain class of hers) started to talk dirty to her. Being home-schooled, she didn't know how to reply and Ever had to help her. In the end, Lucy rejected him and was invited to sit with the Plastics. The three got to know about Lucy's background and settled that she'll have lunch with them everyday.

When she told Juvia about it in the ladies' comfort room, she just laughed and urged her to go with them and tell her everything they say. When Lucy commented that Ever is sweet, that's when hell broke loose.

"She is not sweet!" Juvia insisted, "she's a cum-sucking whore who made Juvia's life miserable!"

"Why do you hate her so much?" Lucy asked and Juvia was about to answer when Lyon, who went out of a stall, interrupted.

"It all started when Ever made a rumor that Juvia is—"

"Lyon!" Juvia stopped him. "Shall we not...?"

The guy only rolled his eyes as a random girl ordered him to get out of the comfort room. He ignored her though.

"Lucy, just do what Juvia says. _Please_," she begged.

Lucy sighed. "Fine," then added, "do you have anything pink?"

"No/Yes!" Juvia and Lyon answered in unison.

**#**

After her break, Lucy went to her calculus class. Being smart, she doesn't fail in any of those. Aside from that, she shares this class with a hottie who decided to sit in front of her. Apparently, the guy holds the name of Natsu Dragneel who was titled as Salamander for his scarf that look like scales and famous for being a pyromaniac.

"Hey, can I borrow your pencil?" the salmon-haired guy asked.

Lucy, who was in a dazed, slowly gave her pencil to him. It was a good thing that she could still answer the question of her teacher (the name's Erza Scarlet, by the way) correctly.

Lucy decided that she was so gonna approach that guy.

Loke and Gray smirked at that. Another love-struck woman under Natsu's knees.

**#**

The next day, Lucy decided to wear Lyon's pink baggy shirt (it was Wednesday) and join the Plastics. The Plastics even have rules for sitting with each other during lunch. If one fails, they'll sit with Juvia's group. Lucy sneakily thought that it would be fun failing once since she didn't mind Juvia and her gang. While Ever was busy buying some food, Levy turned to Lucy.

"Have you seen any guys you're already liking?" Levy asked.

Lucy nodded. "Well..." she trailed off, "I have this cute guy in my Calculus class."

Lisanna and Levy both gasped in delight. "Who?"

"It's Natsu Dragneel," Lucy admitted with a dreamy expression.

Lisanna and Levy immediately exchanged glances and shook their heads.

"You _can't_ like Natsu Dragneel," Levy informed her. "That's Ever's ex-boyfriend."

Lisanna added, "They went out for a year."

"Natsu was even dense to break up with her," Levy included.

The white-haired woman gave a confused look. "I thought she dumped him for Elfman?"

"Irregardless," Levy stated, "you can't like him. That's final."

Lucy made a dejected expression. She really thought she could have him. It was another silly crush after all. Seeing her face, Levy held her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Ever about this." Levy assured and they went back to eating.

**#**

Despite their warning, Lucy still decided to make friends with Natsu. They just told her she wasn't allowed to like him but it didn't mean she can't talk or look at him. After class, she was about to approach Natsu when a shirtless guy appeared in front of her. She immediately shrieked, signalling him to wear his clothes. Once done, he finally spoke.

"Hey, Heartfilia," he greeted her.

"H-Hey," she weakly mumbled.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he introduced himself. "I just wanna invite you to be a part of Mathletes. Apparently, we are in need of a female member."

"Well, I—"

"That would be good," Erza chided. "Besides, your performance earlier was great, Lucy."

Gray turned to her and grinned. "So, what do you say?"

"I—"

"Here's my card." Gray handed her something and she silently read it along with his phone number and band name: Ice Make. "I'll let you think about it."

Lucy nodded. "Okay."

**#**

Afterwards, Lucy went to the school fields to watch Natsu play soccer. She was also surprised that Gray and Loke was out there too, giving him skeptical looks when he destroyed the soccer net. Natsu looked towards her and when she waved at him, he waved back. He was gonna run to her when Ever parked her car and told her to hop in. Lucy made a final look at Natsu and joined Ever with slight hesitation.

She didn't notice the lingering look he gave once the car sped off.

They went to the mall, just as Lucy had predicted. When they passed by the beauty shop Juvia was working in, Lucy immediately waved at her and Juvia mouthed "later" so she could work. They suddenly stopped by the spot near the fountain and Lucy saw how Levy's expression turned from excited to sad. She followed her gaze to see Gajeel with another woman.

Ever snatched Levy's phone. "I'm gonna call someone."

"Don't tell me you're going to call him?" Levy asked and Ever just smirked.

"Are you crazy? I won't," Ever confirmed.

She then started to talk to someone. After that, she returned Levy's phone and Lucy watched as the other woman ditched Gajeel to go home after a phone call from her mom. One thing Lucy knew: Ever made them break up.

They shortly went to Ever's mansion. Lucy took note of Mrs. Green's kindness and Ever's pictures with Natsu on her dresser but the biggest information she got was the Burn Book. There were pictures of their schoolmates in it along with their comments. Lucy even came across with a page that says Juvia is a dyke pining for a trashy nerd.

After her little bonding at Ever's mansion, Lucy quickly went back to the mall to tell Juvia and Lyon about everything. Juvia lit up at the mention of the burn book though.

"What does it say about Juvia?" she asked, her eyes expectant and her smile wide.

"You're not in it," Lucy lied, not mentioning her being called as a dyke who hits on a nerd.

Juvia frowned and muttered, "those bitches" under her breath. "Anyways, you gotta steal that book."

Lucy shook her head. "No way. I don't steal."

The bluenette rolled her eyes. "Come on! We can publish it and say how a bitch that Ever is."

"But Juvia—"

"Listen, Lucy. Juvia knows you are kind but aren't you a little evil if you let her that way?"

Lyon quickly poked Juvia's cheek. "Does that mean I'm evil 'cause I wanna burn that lady over there?"

Lucy and Juvia diverted their gazes to a brunette who was wearing very short shorts and tube top. Juvia made a disgusting look and decided that she'll never look at that kind of woman again.

Lyon turned to Lucy. "By the way, how's your Calculus class?"

"I'm doing fine," Lucy responded with a smile. "I was thinking of joining the Mathletes. Gray invited me to join a while ago."

Lyon and Juvia's eyes were wide as saucers. "Did you just say... _Gray_?" Lyon asked and Lucy nodded.

"You mean Gray, the guy who unconsciously strips and has the body of a Greek god with matching sword necklace?" Juvia inquired, her blue eyes dazed and her lips smiling.

Lucy found it weird but she just nodded and Juvia sighed dreamily. Lucy turned to Lyon with a questioning look and he whispered, "she has a thing for my cousin" in her ear.

**#**

That night, Lucy received a phone call from Ever.

_"I know your secret,"_ she said in a knowing tone.

Lucy stifled a gasp. Ever couldn't possibly know about her plan with Juvia and Lyon, could she? She decided to just play cool. Ever might find out more about them.

"Secret? What are you saying?"

_"Levy told me you like Natsu Dragneel,"_ she stated with sneakiness.

Lucy mentally sighed. She thought they were busted down there.

Ever added, _"I mean, I don't care if you like him. Do whatever you want but I know Natsu is someone who only cares about his school, his dad, and his friends."_

"Is it... that bad?"

_"Well, if you like it, I could talk to him for you if you want."_

"Really? You would do that? No embarrassing?"

_"I know exactly how to play it, darling. Gotta go now. Bye~"_

Then, she hung up and jumped in joy. She's finally gonna have a piece of Natsu's attention.

**#**

With Ever's blessing, Lucy decided that it wouldn't hurt to approach Natsu anymore. During her Calculus class, she always found herself being asked by him about the problems. Being a nice person, she would gladly help him as she always do with anyone. They would sometimes engage in small talk and Lucy found the courage two weeks later by lying that she was lost in Erza's discussion. Natsu agreed to help and even though his answers are all wrong, Lucy just nodded. She just needed attention from him.

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end of the class. She was about to go when Natsu turned back to her. "Loke's having a Halloween party in his house tonight. Wanna come?" he invited.

"Yeah, sure." Lucy agreed.

"Great." Natsu pulled out a paper from his pocket. "Here's the address. Wear a costume."

Lucy nodded and he added, "And please don't bring some other guy with you."

"Cool," she commented.

Natsu smirked. "Okay. See ya."

The salmon-haired guy grabbed his bag and left the room. Lucy was about to leave the room when Gray told her that the Mathletes was having a meeting. She told them that she'll be right back when in reality she dashed straight home and prepared for her costume.

**#**

That night, Lucy felt like leaving the whole place. She ever knew that in the "slut" world, women would wear skimpy outfits and she showed up as a zombie bride. _Perfect_, she thought bitterly as she started to find Ever and her minions. Once she had spotted Lisanna and Levy—who were dressed in a slutty way with mouse and cat ears—she went up to them. Lisanna jumped at the horrifying sight of her then calmed down when she registered her face.

"Why are you dressed so scary?" she asked.

"It's Halloween," Lucy replied.

Levy sighed. "Have you seen Gajeel?"

Lucy only shook her head and Levy sighed again. On the other hand...

"You know who's looking fine tonight? Bickslow," Lisanna claimed, staring at him and Levy eyed her strangely.

"You didn't just say that," Levy said in disgust.

"Why? He's a good kisser," Lisanna pointed out.

The bluenette rolled her eyes at that. "Bickslow is a laughing maniac _and_ a sarcastic comedian. He's not that fit for you."

"I don't care," she whispered, staring at Bickslow with her lust-filled eyes. She waved at him and when Levy tried to stop her, Lisanna immediately went to him.

"You made it!" another male voice declared.

Lucy leaned back to see Natsu in a football costume. He was still smiling at her and she only smiled back. "And you're... a zombie bride."

"An ex-wife actually," Lucy joked, quoting the words.

Natsu excused himself, telling her that he'll grab some drinks for them. Lucy only planted her eyes upon him and as if on cue, she saw Ever talking to him. She was very excited because she knew that this was it. Ever's gonna help her. Just when she thought Ever's gonna be a good friend, she betrayed her. She leaned forward to kiss Natsu and Lucy gripped her dress tightly. She took him back. The slut took him back!

Lucy left the place, not bothering to excuse from Levy. She decided to hate Ever Green.

**#**

Lyon and Juvia were watching a scary film in her garage a.k.a. the place where Juvia has her own paradise of rock bands, guitars, drum sets, and Gray-related stuff and practically everything a mini dream house could have. They were both watching intently as her fingers grab a popcorn and munch it in her mouth. The girl in the movie was slowly opening the door. At the exact moment, Lucy opened the door and the two hugged each other, screaming as Lyon shook in fear the popcorn bowl he was holding. They immediately calmed down when Lucy took off her wig and tried to wipe away her make-up.

"She took him back," Lucy cried. "Ever Green took Natsu back."

Juvia suddenly stood up from her seat. "Oh no, Lucy—"

"Why would she do that?" she demanded, still grieving about the fact that Ever betrayed her.

"Because she's a life ruiner," Juvia reasoned out. "She ruins people's lives."

Lyon added, "Back in middle school, she made us sign a petition that Juvia was a—"

"Lyon, please!" she shrieked at him. "Look, we're gonna do something about this, okay? We're not gonna let her go away with this."

"We are?" she mumbled and the two nodded.

Lyon, who apparently became Juvia's slave for the meantime, fixed everything in her garage and pulled out the chalkboard and toy sword in her mini chest. Once Juvia had placed the board in a stand, she wrote three things down and started to discuss a few things.

"Listen carefully, Lucy." Juvia ordered and she nodded. "We all know that Ever Green is such a stupid slut who did nothing but suck the cum from the dicks of every man she got with and ruin our lives." She tapped her sword at the board. "How do you ruin her life? It's very simple." Juvia smirked then pointed her sword at the words listed down. "You have to cut off everything she has."

Juvia chuckled at that. "That bitch would be nothing without her high-status man candy," she pointed at the word: Natsu Dragneel, "technically good physique," another point at "hot" body, "and ignorant band of loyal minions," a last point at army of skanks.

"Now, Lucy," Juvia said sternly. "If you want this to work, you are gonna hang out with them like nothing happened. Can you do it?"

Lucy smirked, nodding. "I can do it."

Juvia grinned. "Okay, let's rock this bitch."

**#**

Surprisingly, it turned out that hanging out with them like nothing happened is very easy—except for the fact that Ever is openly flirting with Natsu in front of her and that makes her sick. Earlier, Levy told her that Ever was trying to hook her up with Natsu but the said guy wanted to go back with her. She only nodded, riding along the lie Ever told her friends. Lucy decided that she'll have to abandon her little crush with Natsu in order to get her sweet revenge.

When Ever told her that the sweetness of Natsu's cranberry juice makes her face ugly, Lucy decided that it was an opportunity to recommend a whitening cream to her. It wasn't a facial cream though. It was a foot cream that Juvia placed in a facial cream container. When Ever placed some on her face, Natsu told her that she smelled peppermint and kissed her in front of Lucy. The blonde rolled her eyes in disgust. He was kissing a woman who placed a foot cream on her face!

While they were busy, Juvia sneaked in the girls' locker room. Once she had spotted Ever's white tank top, she cut off the breasts part so when she wears it, the bra would show off. It turned to be a fashion trend in school and Juvia decided to trip a lady who has also the same fashion nearby.

A month passed by and Juvia groaned, remembering that the revenge plan wasn't still working and all they do was make Ever's face smell like foot cream. While lining up for candy canes, Juvia suddenly told them that Lyon has to make a move of turning Levy and Lisanna against her. Lyon only shrugged but agreed. He also really loved making other people's lives miserable.

Suddenly, Lucy was spotted by Ever and told Juvia and Lyon to go. Once they were gone, she quickly turned to her.

"Why are you hanging out with Juvia and Lyon?" she asked.

Lucy made a loathing look. "Why would I hang out with them? They're weird."

"I know, especially since Juvia is such a lesbian," Ever stated.

Lucy stilled at that. "What?"

"You know, it all started when we were in middle school and she was still my best friend that time. I had my first boyfriend back then and she was all possessive at me," she narrated with clear disliking on Juvia. "So I didn't invite her to my all-girls pool party because she's a lesbian and she might scare them off. She never went back to middle school then and this year, she went back here dressed-up in all black like some kind of emo dude with that gay Lyon. And, she's also acting jealous whenever that handsome nerd Gray would encounter girls. By the way, the guy I was pertaining to was him."

Lucy took in all what she had said. She decided not to mention it to Juvia though. The mere thought of knowing Juvia's past was a lot to take in.

After that, she went to her next class with Levy—English. It turned out fun especially when Lyon, who was dressed in Santa costume, barged in. He gave the students their candy canes except for Levy. When Levy asked Lucy the sender of her cane, Lucy told her it was from Ever. Levy just huffed. Ever didn't send her any candy cane.

**#**

Lucy just waited for hell to break loose after a week of Winter Talent Show. Lucy was gonna perform with them "The Jingle Bell Rock". While Lyon was singing at the stage, Levy would still mention the topic of why Ever was mad at her when she's not even doing anything. After Lyon's song, Gray and his band started to perform and Lucy knew Juvia was secretly taping them at the backstage. She even noticed she was hiding her squeal especially when they get to the screaming part. Once the band had finished, the four girls stood on their positions. It was quite different now though because Ever made Lucy and Levy switch places.

While they were still positioning their selves, Gray suddenly smacked Juvia on the butt, earning a gasp from her. He said, "I wanna see you shake that thing up there."

Juvia just looked away blushing while Lyon snickered at her. Lucy smiled at that silently. She knew that Juvia was the original choreographer of their dance. _Maybe Gray hadn't seen her dance this before,_ she thought.

After positioning their selves, the curtains were finally lifted up to reveal the four of them in the costumes of Santa's helpers. Levy went to the stereo to turn it on, sneaking a glance at Gajeel who sat in front with his friends. After that, they started to perform and men watched intently as their bodies swayed. In the middle of performance, Levy stepped on the stereo and they had to pause for her to fix it. She never got to fix it though because she accidentally kicked it, sending it flying towards Gajeel.

Lucy immediately fixed it by singing the song and still dancing. The other three joined her and the crowd also started to sing. Erza even played the piano for them. It turned out to be successful that Lisanna hugged Lucy in delight and Natsu met them up at the backstage. Ever told him that they can't kiss because of her lip gloss.

"Nice going there, Lucy," Gray complimented, patting her head. Lucy only nodded at him then he gave her a chocolate bar as a gift. After that, he left to go to his band mates.

"Lucy, you're blushing!" Levy informed her. "You totally have a crush on Gray."

Lucy shook her head. "No, I don't."

"So that's why you wanna join the Mathletes," she sneakily guessed.

"I thought you hated Math?" Natsu made a confused look.

"You two totally complement each other. You should—"

"Levy, just stop. They're not gonna happen," Ever interrupted, slightly glaring at her.

**#**

The next day, Levy poured up all her emotions by reading aloud her essay about Caesar and Brutus. Sensing that she might break down any minute, Lucy excused the two of them and went to the comfort room. Once inside, Levy told her practically everything she felt. She even let out some secrets though.

"And then," Levy cried some more. "She told me that every Thursday, she meets up with Elfman at the projection room above the auditorium. They always have sex there without Natsu knowing. All Natsu knows is that she's doing SAT prep."

Lucy patted her on the back and Levy started to wipe away her tears. "I just didn't tell anyone because I'm such a very good friend."

Lucy only nodded and let Levy hug her. She mentally smirked. Levy was such a good friend that Lucy got hold of her greatest trump card.

With that, Juvia and Lyon decided to make a move with Lucy after Christmas break. Every Thursday, they would make Natsu go to the projection room. Juvia set out her first plan. She made a fake notice that the soccer team moved to the auditorium. Natsu went to the projection room to ask about it. When he opened the door, he saw Elfman with only his boxers on. Natsu nodded in understanding about what is currently happening so he decided to leave. Once Juvia found out that her plan failed, she gripped her plastic cup so hard that it broke and made another desperate wannabe trip on the stairs.

Lyon also devised a plan. He decided to play snatcher this time. When Lucy went up to him, Lyon snatched Lucy's purse and Natsu had to go after him. He led him towards the projection room but it wasn't Ever and Elfman. It was Loke making out with their school nurse—Aries.

Again, Juvia found out. This time, she secretly stole a bitch's underwear and placed it on their principal's desk with a note that says: "I'll be waiting for you here at three, sir".

Also, the bitch was someone who was trying to steal Gray.

**#**

The three friends are now currently located in the kitchen of Lucy's house. One word Juvia and Lyon said upon entering her house: Big. With the jobs of her parents—Jude and Layla Heartfilia—they were able to have a mansion. Unlike Juvia who only has a small house fit for one person. Plus, she only goes there to emote. The rest are in her garage.

"Okay, I don't think we can do this," Lucy said, quite irritated that there are hindrances in the way of their plans.

"No," Juvia, who stopped from drawing, interjected. "We just have to regroup." _Or Juvia will make another bitch suffer..._

"Lucy, what's this Kalteen bar?" Lyon asked, showingthe box he got from the cupboard.

"It's nutrition bars from Hargeon that my parents fed for the orphans in Acalypha before," Lucy explained. "Those orphans needed something to gain weight."

Juvia stilled on her seat and watched as Lyon placed back the Kalteen bars in the cupboard then opened the refrigerator to get some food. Juvia turned to Lucy and gave her a knowing look. A few seconds, the blonde nodded back in understanding. Juvia really knows how to play the revenge game.

The very next day, Lucy gave some Kalteen bars to Ever, telling her lies about it burning carbs.

**#**

Lucy got accustomed to being with the Plastics. Everyday, she would dress up like them and her popularity increased. Some of the girls in school started to dress like her and some boys wanted to check her out. The blonde also spent the rest of her life hating Ever that Juvia secretly bored herself to Lucy's usual rants about Ever's ugliness whenever she visits the shop. Juvia got an idea and decided to invite Lucy for her art show so she would take a break from her devil life. And when Lucy told her she would go, Juvia started spraying her cologne all over the air. She didn't like the smell of baby prostitute on her friend. Plus, both Lyon and Gray are allergic to it.

Meanwhile, Lucy also made up excuses just so she could talk to Natsu. She even purposely failed in Calculus just for him to help her. Gray got worried about that. Lucy is a part of Mathletes and failing in any Math-related subject is definitely a big no. Just when he's gonna offer some help, Natsu decided to tutor her after school. He even added that they'll keep it a secret from Ever to prevent her raging jealousy.

Gray narrowed his eyes at that. He sensed something's gonna happen bad. Maybe he should text Juvia or Lyon about it.

On the other hand, Lucy was having the time of her life. She was so close to Natsu in her room right now and she felt a little guilty that she doesn't really need his help. After answering her question, she found herself leaning towards him and he was too. He was exchanging looks between her eyes then her lips. And they kissed. At first, it was just a test of innocence then it got deeper with tongue.

Suddenly, Natsu pulled away much to Lucy's dismay.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "it's unfair to Ever."

Lucy only pouted. "Why do you like her?"

"She can be mean sometimes but she's—"

"I'm asking, why?"

"Well, why do you? I mean there's always good and bad in people. Ever is very fun and—"

"She's cheating on you, Natsu," Lucy finally admitted.

Natsu widened his eyes in surprise. "What?"

That night, Ever called all of them in her house and narrated her break-up with Natsu. She told them that someone from the soccer team said something about Elfman.

It was also the night that Lyon had placed a line over Natsu's name on the chalkboard.

**#**

Aside from learning Lisanna's love for animals over a phone call, Lucy was horrified that Natsu didn't ask her to be his girl. Sure, she knew about the moving on thing and giving some space. Oh, how she wish she could just tell him that Ever had already moved on and was now having sex with Elfman on her bed.

On the other hand, everyone was getting ready for Spring Fling. The very next week, there was an announcement of the nominated Spring Fling queen candidates. That included Ever, of course. She wasn't alone this time. The next were Levy, Juvia (much to her dismay because it was just another prank of Lyon), and Lucy. She really thought that Lyon had put her name in it too. She didn't like those kind of contests but Lyon assured her that he didn't put her name in it. It was people's choice.

In January, Lucy and the girls decided to go shopping. Because the Plastics had a rule that you need an advice before you buy a dress, they decided to go together. While Lucy was helping Lisanna pick something suitable for her, Ever was having a hard time to close the back zipper of her dress. They could all see that she's getting annoyed with it. With that, Lisanna came over to help but she also finds it hard to do the task. Even Levy can't.

"Lucy, all I've been eating are these Kalteen bars," Ever confessed angrily. "They suck!"

"No, this how they work," Lucy argued then came up with: "this is all your water weight just like on the label."

"You read Hargeon?" Ever asked then Lucy nodded.

"Ma'am, do you have this in the next size up?" Lisanna asked the saleslady.

"Sorry, we only carry sizes 1, 3, and 5," she answered then turned to Ever and mocked, "you could try Sears."

Ever gaped at that. _That woman is so..._

This time, Juvia was the one who placed another line on the word: "hot" body.

**#**

After her Calculus class the next day, Erza decided to talk to Lucy. She instructed her to make her parents sign her math test with a grade of D. When she asked about it, Erza told her:

"Because every solution is right. The answers are wrong."

Lucy sighed at that. It's not possible. She doesn't fail Math. Well... not this time but—

"You know what I wanna say to you, Lucy? It's that I know getting a boyfriend may seem important but you don't have to dumb yourself down just for a guy to like you," Erza advised.

"How would you know?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Simple. I dated many men. I've had many break-ups," she answered then asked, "and you know why?"

Lucy only shook her head. She definitely didn't expect for her teacher to open up something about her love life.

"Because I'm a pusher," Erza admitted, pushing back her glasses. "I push people to their limit. And now, I'm gonna push you. I know you're smarter than this."

She only nodded in understanding. Deep inside, she's so annoyed at Erza. Lucy thought that Erza was purposely failing her because she wanted her to join the Mathletes in the upcoming competition. When she opened it up to the girls, they told her to write it in the Burn Book. Surprisingly, she did.

**#**

The next day...

"Hey, Juvia called you last night. Why didn't you call back?" Juvia asked.

Lucy, who was fixing her make-up, turned to them. "I got busy. Sorry, Juvia."

"So, you coming to the art show this weekend?"

"I can't. My family will go watch a play. Something about Shakespeare."

"How about a movie tonight?" Lyon suggested.

Lucy only shook her head, telling them that she made her own sabotage plan for the Plastics tonight. She stood up, blew a kiss on them, then left. Lyon also blew a kiss at her then frowned. Juvia only folded her arms on her chest, glaring at Lucy's back. They both stood up and when Lyon offered to hold her bag, she shoved it harshly at him. When they went to their lockers, she saw the bitch again. This time, she's holding out her homemade cake to Gray. She fumed. First, the bitch was a total liar because she bought the cake somewhere. Second, she was trying to steal Gray who flatly refused her affection.

Lyon noticed Juvia's deadly aura but wasn't able to stop her. Juvia got in between Gray and the bitch in time, knocking over the cake so the icing ruined her skimpy outfit. Juvia internally smirked. That bitch never learned her lesson.

"Gray-sama, Juvia downloaded the latest album of Crown The Empire!" she said with a smile, holding out her phone so he could see the band's latest songs.

Gray smiled. "Really? I guess we should listen to it," he replied, ruffling Juvia's hair then turned to Lyon. "How about you?"

"I have a meeting with the Student Activities Committee," Lyon replied, smirking at Juvia who was now blushing.

He turned again to Juvia with a grin. "Guess it's just the two of us." Gray blew in her ear and Juvia shivered at the contact. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they started to walk off. Juvia turned her head to Lyon and mouthed: "later" and he just gave the thumbs up. Once he was sure that they're out of earshot, Lyon made a warning to the bitch.

"Lay off my cousin or you'll mess with that witch."

The bitch just shuddered and ran off. Lyon only chuckled.

**#**

That night, Lucy made her sabotage plan in action.

"Levy asked me to ask you if you're mad at her because she's running for the Spring Fling Queen," Lucy said on the other line.

Ever replied: _"I'm not mad at her. I'm worried because someone might have voted her as a joke. I mean, she's not even pretty."_

"So you're not voting for her?"

She heard Ever scoffing. "_Why would I? The Spring Fling Queen is supposed to be pretty and she isn't one. Hold on, I'm gonna call you back."_

On the other line...

"You heard her, Levy. She's not mad."

_"Shh! I'm gonna call someone."_

"Are you mad?"

Then, Lucy heard the ringing of the phone. The next thing she heard was Lisanna's voice on the next line.

_"If someone says something bad about you, you'll want me to tell you, right?"_ Levy asked.

_"No."_

Levy added, _"What if it's someone you thought as a friend?"_

Lucy could hear Lisanna frowning at that. _"What are you—hold on, someone's calling."_

It was Ever. _"Hey, Lisanna. Let's hang out."_

_"I'm on the other line with Levy. I'll ask her."_

_"Don't—she's driving me nuts."_

_"Hold on."_

Then Lisanna connected with Levy again.

_"It's Ever. She wanted to hang out with me but she told me not to ask you."_

_"Don't hang out with her."_

Lucy could practically hear Lisanna rolling her eyes. _"Why?"_

_"You don't want me to tell you."_

_"Oh you can tell me. Hold on."_ Another beep. _"Oh my God, she's so annoying."_

_"Who?"_

_"Who's this."_

_"It's Levy."_

_"Okay, wait."_ another beep. _"Oh my God, she's so annoying."_

_"I know. Just get rid of her."_ Then, she connected with Levy again. _"Okay, what is it?"_

_"Ever told me that everybody hates you because you're such a slut."_

_"She said that?"_

_"You didn't hear from me."_ Lisanna ended Levy's call.

"How harsh, Levy," Lucy mused.

_"Whatever, she deserves to know."_

Lucy and and Levy finally cut off their lines. Lisanna told Ever that she can't hang out because she's sick. Ever only replied with a "boo, you whore" then ended the call, leaving a shocked Lisanna on the other line.

**#**

The next day...

Levy and Lisanna both placed their trays on the table and sat in front of Lucy and Ever. The two just glared at Ever and Lucy took the cue to keep quiet. They might burst any minute.

"Ever, we have to talk to you," Levy informed her but Ever just ignored her and continued eating.

"Ever, you're wearing sweatpants. It's Monday," the bluenette pointed out.

"So?" Ever raised a brow.

"So that's against the rules and you can't sit with us," Lisanna explained to her.

Ever just shrugged. "Whatever. Those rules aren't real anyway."

Lisanna gawked at that. "They were real the day I wore a vest!"

"Because that vest was disgusting," Ever reasoned.

"You can't sit with us!" Levy pressed firmly.

Ever paused at her actions. Levy and Lisanna were waiting for her to move. "These are all that fits me right now," she said.

The three girls just ignored her. Ever really have to get out of their table. "Fine!" Ever took her tray. "You can walk home, bitches."

Then, she bumped to a fat woman nearby. The woman complained, "Watch where you're going, fat-ass."

Everyone in the cafeteria laughed. Ever gazed down to see that her butt was bigger than it used to be. She was totally ashamed. People aren't wrapped around her finger like they used to.

Juvia and Lyon clearly saw that and they made sure to put a line over army of skanks later on. Lyon still took note of Juvia's deadly aura so he sat not too far away from her. She gripped the plastic cup hard again that it broke and juice spilled. Another bitch was a victim of though.

"Why is she angry?" Gray nudged Lyon and his cousin just shrugged.

"Gray-sama," Juvia sweetly called him. The sweetness even makes him sick.

"Yes?" He sipped on his drink.

"Please get an information about Lucy. There's something weird about her."

"Sure."

Gray got what she meant. Even Lyon wasn't dense not to know what she said. Lucy was definitely turning into a mean girl like her.

**#**

On the other hand, Levy and Lisanna followed Lucy all the day. She was quite irritated at that. She can't do things with them all around her. They were even constantly asking on what she would do next and still hang out with her. And now, Lucy was walking towards the bus stop. Lyon can't use his car because Juvia decided to _play_ with it.

"You're going home already?" Levy asked.

"You don't have any plans?" Lisanna countered.

"Actually... no." Lucy said then started to walk again.

"How about this weekend?" they asked in unison.

"My family and I will watch a Shakespeare play," she replied and she saw their down expressions. "But... I could sneak in if you want."

Their faces lit up at that. They urged her to have a party in her house. Lucy had to lie to her parents that she can't go because she promised Juvia to go to her art show. When they agreed, she hid a smile and planned for everything. She even invited Natsu to come and assured him that Ever wasn't invited. Everything was falling into their own places.

Or _not_.

**#**

That weekend, Lucy dressed up in a tube top skimpy dress that goes at her mid-thigh with black stockings and black heels. She also had a black choker on her neck and Levy and Lisanna loved her new look. The door bell rang. Lisanna opened the door to invite the guests in. Afterwards, the guests multiplied in number. Lucy would look around to find Natsu. At times, she would drink punch to kill time. She didn't know that Gray was spying on her. Meanwhile, Elfman had drove Ever to her house. Ever was so mad—how dare Lucy host a party without inviting her?

Natsu, on the other hand, had entered the house. He was also searching for Lucy who was also doing the same. She even checked the second floor and to her surprise, there were couples making out in the rooms. She even ordered them to get out—except for Levy since she was too shocked when she saw her pull away from Gajeel and act like she's still mad at him.

Ever and Elfman went in the house. She started to look around for any sign of Lucy there. When Natsu spotted her, he quickly went upstairs to hide. He didn't want to see her. He dreaded the thought of him having to face her. It was quite a good luck that he stumbled in Lucy's room and she went out of the bathroom. She invited him to sit on her bed and this time, he was finally noticing her.

"You know, I'm thinking about the times I've wasted with Ever," Natsu informed, staring right at her hazel orbs. "This time, no more lies."

"I would never lie to you," she guaranteed then added, "okay, I lied to you once but it's funny."

Natsu chuckled. "Tell me about it."

"You see, I lied about being bad in Math. Actually, I was pretty good in Math and you're kinda bad... and good at it."

"So you're failing on purpose?" he guessed with a smirk. "That's stupid."

"Not on purpose—I just wanna talk to you."

"Then, why don't you talk to me?"

"Because you're Ever's property and—"

"_Her_ property?"

"No! Shut up. Not her property—"

"Don't tell me to shut up," he ordered with a glare.

Lucy was confused. She didn't say anything wrong. "Listen. Natsu, I—"

"You know what? You're just a perfect clone of Ever," he affirmed with a disappointed look.

Lucy was shocked. She didn't expect for him to say that. She thought that Natsu was finally gonna be hers. _Why is this happening_, she thought. Her head was spinning in circles.

The last thing that happened was Ever slamming the door open, Gray calling Lucy's name, and Lucy vomiting on Natsu's shirt.

**#**

Natsu hurriedly left her house with Lucy following in tow. He just ignored her and drove off. Then, Lucy become horrified. Lyon and Juvia came to her house. Juvia was standing on her seat, revealing half of her body from the car's open roof. She showed her ringing phone and Lucy gasped when she read Gray's name on the caller ID. She heard another ringing tone and looked back to see Gray holding out his phone. She had been set up all this time!

Lucy decided to follow the car. Juvia just glared at her with Lyon was still driving.

"You dirty little liar." The words rolled off her tongue like a dirty poison.

"Juvia, I can explain."

"Juvia knows that you didn't invite us. No need to explain."

Lyon shouted, "Oi Juvia! I have a fucking curfew so leave her be."

Sensing her disheartened tone, Lucy spoke, "You know that I can't because I'm pretending to be a Plastic."

"The point is you are now a Plastic. Cold. Hard. Shiny. **Plastic**!" Juvia barked, emphasizing every word to her.

"Juvia, I have a curfew!" Lyon reminded her.

"Gray told Juvia everything," she confessed bitterly. "You had an awesome time drinking shooters while listening to bitchy music and soaking on each other's awesomeness."

"Hey! You're the reason I'm being like this! You're using me for your revenge!" Lucy yelled at her.

"At least, Juvia and Ever know we're mean. On the other hand, you're acting so innocent."

"Well, it's not my fault you're in love with me or something!"

Juvia was surprised at that. Lyon had stopped the car. Gray gripped his phone hard, still hearing the conversation on the other line.

"Oh, no, she did not!" Lyon murmured under his breath, disbelief in his voice. He could practically feel the tension. Lucy just messed with the witch.

"_I_ know you will say that." Juvia smirked, making Lucy wonder as to why she used first person in her speech.

"You know why? Because that's the thing with all of you Plastics. You think everybody loves you when they actually don't. That Natsu Dragneel—he broke up with Ever and he still doesn't like you. And here you are, still messing with her. Guess what? You're a mean girl, Lucy! YOU. ARE. A. BITCH!"

She threw her canvass at Lucy's direction like some piece of trash and Lyon started to drive off. He yelled out from the window that he wanted his pink shirt back. Lucy went back to the canvass and rolled it open, seeing a painting of her, Juvia, and Lyon together. Her lips quivered, realizing that Juvia had painted the old Lucy. She heard an engine being turned on, looking up to see Gray riding on his motorbike. Lucy knew that he heard what happened earlier. Just when he was about to go to her, she gestured him to stop and go after Juvia. It wouldn't help to console to him. Plus, Juvia will be jealous.

He nodded in understanding, putting on his helmet and speeding away towards the direction of Juvia's house. They both know that Juvia would lock herself in her house—not in her garage—and play rock music so loud that neighbors would complain.

In the meantime...

"Ever, slow down!" Elfman said, following the said woman to his car.

"I can't believe everything that's happening! I don't know who to trust anymore!" she ranted then ate her Kalteen bar.

Elfman narrowed his eyes at that. "Why are you eating that unmanly thing?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"Our soccer coach made us eat that before."

Ever stopped eating to look at him. "What?"

"They make you gain weight like crazy."

"Motherf—"

She spit out the bar she was chewing then let out a high-pitched scream. Elfman started to cover his ears, not wanting to hurt his eardrums in the process. Even when he took her home, she was still screaming. Everybody lied to her—including Lucy!

Ever took her picture with Lucy from the dresser and cut it in half. She wrote, "This girl is the nastiest skank bitch I've ever met. **DO NOT TRUST HER.** She is a **fugly slut**!" on the Burn Book. Afterwards, she pasted the cut picture of her below with her name written under and grinned evilly at her work.

_It's payback time, bitches._

**#**

Makarov Dreyar, the director of Fairy Tail High, read the contents of the Burn Book. He narrowed his eyes in disbelief as he read all the nasty things on it. All the girls there were called fat, ugly, bitch, whore, slut—any related words he couldn't name.

Ever cried, "I saw it in the ladies' comfort room and read it. The things there were so mean, Mr. Dreyar."

"Is this true?" he asked then read, "Aries made out with Loke at the projection room?"

Ever just shrugged, lying about her knowledge with Loke's secret affairs.

"Good Lord..." Makarov muttered, skimming over the pages of the book.

"Sir, there are only three girls who aren't in it."

Makarov stopped from reading. "Who?"

"Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, and... Lucy Heartfilia."

**#**

"At your age, you're gonna have a lot of urges. You're gonna want to take off all your clothes and touch each other," Taurus imparted, "if you do, you'll get chlamydia... and die."

Lucy slightly groaned. She hated this kind of talk. It's like a repeat of her parents' lecture about sex or something. Suddenly, Makarov's secretary—Mirajane Strauss—went in and handed a paper to Taurus.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you're needed in the office," Taurus announced.

She immediately rose from her seat and went out of the gym. Mira directed her to the said place and she was about to go in when Ever passed by. Her eyes were puffy red and there were tear stains on her cheeks. Lucy decided not to mind and went in to see Lisanna and Levy there. She sat beside them and Makarov lifted up the Burn Book for them to see.

"Have any of you ever seen this book before?" he asked.

"No," Lucy said. "I mean—I've seen it but it's not mine."

"You better get your story straight, Ms. Heartfilia," he warned.

"It's not ours. It's Ever's. She's just making it seem like it's ours when it's hers," Levy explained.

"Ms. McGarden, why would Ms. Green refer to herself as a fugly slut when she owns this book?" he contradicted and Lisanna stifled a laugh at that.

Makarov noticed it and said, "This is not time to be laughing, Ms. Strauss. We're gonna get to the bottom of this."

"It's really not ours, sir," Levy defended and added, "I bet my father won't like it if he knows about this."

Makarov turned to Lisanna. "How about you, Ms. Strauss?"

"I think..." she trailed off, "that person wrote it because he or she thinks no one would see it?"

The principal just sighed. "I really hope that anybody won't see it."

**#**

While the three were in the principal's office, Ever started to spread out the photocopies of the Burn Book pages like some kind of flyers for election. She even pasted some on the walls of the hallway. Once done, she watched from afar as the students went out of their rooms and read the contents. Eventually, riot had started. Girls started to insult each other names. Loke even tried to make his girls behave because they were currently scaring the shit out of Aries.

Erza was also having a hard time settling down the girls. There was even one who pushed her to the ground, breaking her eyeglasses in the process. Just when she looked down, she saw a page with her picture and a caption: "Ms. Scarlet is a pusher. A sad drug pusher." She groaned, _kids these days._

Not soon after, the girls had gone wild like free animals in a jungle. Gray, Juvia, and Lyon stared at their classmates who were fighting off each other. There were even some scratching and biting. They found it disgusting. Suddenly, Lyon picked up a paper with a picture of him and Juvia on it. He read aloud: "Juvia Lockser, a dyke pining for a trashy nerd."

"Too original," Juvia commented and Gray muttered that he's not a trash.

"Wait! Too gay to function?!" Lyon screeched and Juvia snatched the paper from him.

"Hey! That's only okay when Juvia says it," she countered.

"Oh boy..." Gray grunted as he watched the other girls accuse each other.

"Did you write this?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then, you told somebody."

"She told."

"You little bitch."

"You're a bitch!"

The three heard the crashing sound of a table and whipped their heads around to see two girls punching each other with Gajeel and his gang cheering at the background.

"What's going on? And why is Loke protecting Aries from his fangirls?" Natsu asked, walking up to them.

Juvia crumpled the paper in her hands. She creepily smiled at Natsu. "It's nothing. Juvia has to make another bitch pay for this."

"Juvia, calm down," Lyon said but Juvia started walking when someone pushed her, accidentally removing her hair clip and displacing it from its usual messy bun.

Lyon gulped at that. This wasn't definitely good.

Juvia placed a hand over her hair, searching for the feeling of the cool metal. When she found none, she went to full panic mode. The three men were alarmed. Juvia wasn't one to show that worried face—not now that she had moved on from her middle school memories. Lyon went beneath the pile of fighting girls and decided to look for the hair clip. Gray and Natsu decided to help too. They, especially Gray, knew what it meant for her. Gray was the one who gave it to her and Natsu was the one to encourage her to use it when Lyon instructed her to tie her hair in a bun so they could see her face.

Just remembering those things makes the three of them worried sick at the precious material.

Gray had leaned back his head and saw the butterfly hair clip. He was about to take it when a high-heeled foot stomped on his hand. He growled a curse, not liking the bitch who dared hurt his hand. Suddenly, Lyon stood up and yanked her hair while Natsu punched her limb lightly. It was enough for him to take his hand back.

Just when he managed to grab the hair clip, Makarov hit the fire alarm with his baseball bat. The shower went on and all girls shrieked, complaining about wetting their hair and clothes. When Gray stood up, he noticed that Juvia was just standing there with Natsu and Lyon covering her. He frowned. He should be the one doing that, not them.

"All junior girls report to the gymnasium immediately. Immediately!" he announced as he strode his way towards the said place.

**#**

Lucy sat on a random corner near Levy and Lisanna. She glanced over her shoulder to see Juvia with her hair down (which was a very rare thing) and Lyon with his blue hoodie and shades on. Juvia stared off to space like it was the very normal thing to do. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and when she opened it, she read Lyon's text message.

_"The witch is pretty depressed. I bet Gray or Natsu can handle her so you shouldn't worry._

_PS. I forgive you last night. Negative feelings will make me grow old._

_PPS. Just bring back my pink shirt. I love it."_

Lucy looked back again to see Lyon smiling and she only smiled back. It wouldn't do good to approach her now. Juvia might explode or something. Now, she focused her attention back to Makarov who was there together with the other teachers. The only teacher who had a very different expression was Aries because most of the girls are glaring at her. Lucy knew why. They found out about her affair with Loke.

"In all my years as an educator, I have never witnessed such behavior," he started, "and from you, young ladies." He sighed. "I guess I need to cancel the Spring Fling."

All the girls started to raise complaints and objections. Makarov got irritated at that.

"Since we've already paid the DJ, I'm not continuing what I said," he added, "but it doesn't mean I'm not taking this book seriously. Ms. Ram was bullied by Loke's fangirls. Ms. Scarlet has been accused of selling drugs. You all need an attitude makeover right now. And, we're gonna get that until midnight."

Mirajane interjected, "Sir, we can't keep them past four."

"Fine. Until four. I think Ms. Scarlet can all handle you pretty well about your self esteem."

"Actually, it's not self-esteem. They're pretty please with themselves," Erza muttered but did it anyway.

"Alright, ladies. Close your eyes," she commanded, "raise your hands if you knew a friend was backstabbing you."

Everyone had raised their hands. When Erza told them to open their eyes, they all giggled. They were having same experiences. It was also the same when Erza told them to close their eyes and raise their hands if they had said mean words behind someone's back.

Erza chuckled. "Looks like there's some girl-on-girl crime here. Then, we're just gonna do some couple of exercises to express your anger in a healthy way."

She had all of them talk about the things that are bothering them. It seemed that all sort of cliques in the school have every problems. Lucy just listened to them all and found it very relaxing. But her instinct told her that something bad was about to happen and if she opened up, it wouldn't be a good idea.

Suddenly, Ever raised her hand. "Can I just say that we don't have a clique problem at this school and some of us shouldn't take this workshop because some of us are just victims in this situation?"

"That's probably true." Erza nodded. "How many of you have ever been personally victimized by Ever Green?"

Erza watched as all students raised their hands. Even the teachers did the same—including Makarov. She was amused. It looks like Ever had monopolized everyone for her own benefit.

"Good." She turned to Lucy. "How about you, Lucy? Do you have anything you want to own up to?"

_Yes._ "No."

"You never made a rumor about anybody?"

_I wrote that you sell drugs._ "No."

"Nothing you want to apologize for?"

_I don't wanna get blamed for the whole Burn Book._ "No."

Erza sighed. "I'm really disappointed in you, Lucy." Then, she opened the book and flipped through the pages. "We're here because of this book and I don't know who's the author but you have to stop calling each other sluts and whores!" She pushed her glasses back. "It's just okay for guys to call you one. Who here has been called a slut?"

Lisanna proudly raises her hand and other girls followed suit. Mirajane also raised her hand while Aries had hers raised shyly. Loke's fangirls were still glaring daggers at her.

"Okay, everybody up!"

Erza had them all write out an apology to people they had hurt in their lives. Whenever someone publicly apologizes, she'd turn her back and fall with the girls catching her. The same goes for everyone. Once in a while, the girls would laugh at each other's confessions.

When it was Levy's turn, it all changed.

"I'm sorry that people are so jealous of me, but I can't help it that I'm popular."

When Levy had turned her back, all of the girls stepped back and it was only Lisanna left to catch her. And yes, they both had the hard fall. Lucy knew she was next. She shook her head. She can't do it. She's a coward. She cannot tell everybody about the mean things she did to Ever, Natsu, the Plastics, Juvia, Lyon, and Erza. With that, she went out of the line and it wasn't unnoticed by Juvia. Just when another girl was about to stand up on the mini stage, she cut in and took out the small paper from her pocket.

"Oh my God! It's her dream come true to dive in a big pile of girls," Ever mocked and the girls started laughing.

Juvia caught on her joke and faked a laugh. That will be Ever's last laugh though. "Okay. _I've_ got an apology. There was a new student this year and we convinced her that it would be fun to mess up Ever's life. So I had her pretend to be her friend then she would go to my garage and laugh at all dumb stuff Ever said," she narrated with a serious face which turned to a mocking one. "And we gave her candy bars that would make her gain weight and we turned her best friends against her. Oh, I forgot to mention about my friend named Lucy. She made out with my secret friend—Natsu, and we convinced him to break up with Ever. Did I mention about giving her foot cream instead of face wash? Guess I probably did."

Everybody laughed at her speech. Levy and Lisanna even exchanged glances between a very shocked Ever and a guilty-looking Lucy.

Juvia turned to Ever. "Juvia is very sorry, Ever. Juvia doesn't know why she did this. It's probably because she has a crush on you. Suck on that!"

Then, she turned around and fell with all the girls catching her. Ever stared at Lucy. She was the one who made her popular. She made her pretty with all those make-up and dresses. And then, she betrays her. With one last huff, Ever stomps out of the gym with a pleading Lucy following behind. The two even stopped in the middle of the road to talk.

"Ever, I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"To find out why everyone hates me?" She turned to face her briefly. "I don't care."

"Ever, please!" Lucy begged. "Stop."

"NO!" she screamed at her. "You know what everyone says about you? You're a home-schooled rich freak and that's a less hot version of me!"

"Well, I—"

"Don't try to act so innocent! You can take that fake apology and shove it right up your—"

The next thing, Ever was hit by a bus. She didn't die. She just got hurt. Others have said they had seen her head go around. There were a few people who said that Lucy pushed her. The last two parts are definitely lies.

That night, Lucy felt the hate of every people around her—especially her mom. She still decided to go to school though. She won't be back to it if she chose home-schooling.

Her father told her she was grounded.

**#**

Lucy went back to zero. Everyone totally ignored her. Some even liked her because of the rumor of pushing Ever but that was it. She even spent her break in the comfort room. And, she also made herself the owner of the Burn Book.

It was during her Calculus class that Makarov and some cops decided to investigate if Erza sold them ecstasy tablets or marijuanas. Natsu complained, telling them that it's just a sick joke of girls who are bored with their lives. Lucy felt more guilty. She was the one who wrote it and if she didn't speak now, Erza might be expelled.

_Goodbye, Natsu. you're gonna hate me forever._

Lucy stood up. "I did it," she announced sternly.

Everyone was surprised. Makarov only motioned for her to follow them.

Natsu sat there, watching as the cops take her. He felt someone throw a crumpled paper at him. When he leaned back, he saw Gray spinning a pen on his fingers and smirking.

"What was that for, ice moron?" he whined.

"It's for saying mean things, flame brain," Gray deadpanned and explained, "Lucy admitted everything was her fault and you have to point it out clearly as bright as day."

"Whatever..."

Deep inside, Natsu felt bad about it. Maybe he could have gone a little nice about it.

_Damn, I didn't even know she was the book owner,_ he thought.

_Still, it doesn't give you the right to say that. She probably thinks you hate her,_ another voice whispered in his head.

It added, _besides, you rejected her at her party, remember?_

Natsu gulped hard at that. Okay, maybe he had been a little harsh. And he found it disgusting. The only one who says harsh things without giving a flying fuck was Gray.

_Lucy..._

**#**

Lucy decided to give flowers at Ever's doorstep with an apology letter. She didn't care if she throws it somewhere. At least, she apologized. The very next thing was passing all Erza's quizzes and exams. The truth is Erza had already forgiven her but she punished her by joining the Mathletes and being Gray's secretary. And currently, she's in Gray's apartment solving some Math problems while he goes lounging on the couch and eats like Lucy wasn't having a hard time.

"Why do I get to solve problems while you go relax there?" Lucy whined, still answering the problems with ease.

"Because it's your punishment," Gray explained with a grin. "You should just do your part and stop whining."

Lucy stopped for a moment. "What if Juvia walks in here?"

"So?"

"Aren't you worried that she'll get the wrong idea?"

Gray made a thoughtful look then answered, "Juvia's the jealous type but she isn't someone to murder you because you're here." He chuckled. "By the way, she's worried about you even if she's mad."

"And," she started, "what makes you say that?"

"I know her since middle school. I know how her crazy mind works. She's the kind to be angry but she still worries. Juvia feels bad for being mean," he explained then added, "except when it's regarding with Ever and her buddies."

"If you don't mind, I wanna know about your relationship with Juvia and Ever. Ever told me that she views Juvia as a dyke and she mentioned about you being her first boyfriend."

"About that?" He chuckled again then sighed. "It's a funny story."

"Tell me about it."

Gray immediately sat up, placing the food on the nearby table. He spoke, "Juvia was always alone in the second year of our middle school. She's an emo nerd up to this day. It was a coincidence that she was in our group in English and we became friends along with fire moron and the others. Ever decided that time to make her one of the Plastics because she's interesting. Later on, Juvia switched to girly clothes and surpassed Ever in popularity. There were even boys who wanted to be her boyfriend but she just told them that there's a guy that she likes."

"The guy was you, right?" Lucy guessed and he nodded.

"And then, Ever started to hit on me after a month of Juvia's Plastic membership. I also started to like her then we dated. Juvia started to withdraw herself from other boys and she became so possessive of me that out of vanity, Ever thought that Juvia's in love with her and abandoned her. She made everyone sign a petition that Juvia's a dyke and the rumor spread immediately. Our classmates started to ignore her but we were still there supporting her despite the false rumor. When I told Ever that Juvia and I were gonna have our regular English review here, she warned me that Juvia was pining for me for revenge against her and..."

Gray clenched his fists hard. The memories came rushing in. The image of Juvia crying with her disheveled hair and make-up smeared across her face was fresh in his mind. Lucy noticed his distress.

"You believed Ever, didn't you?" she asked, her words dripping slowly. A flinch from him told her that he did.

"Juvia and I were in my room. She started to correct my grammar that time and she went back to her usual dark clothes. She even wore her hair in a bun using the hair clip. Out of the blue, we made random confessions and she admitted having feelings for me. And then, we kissed and I... I..."

"Gray, you don't need to—"

He hung his head low. He'll never be able to forgive himself for hurting her. "I took her virginity, thinking that she's badly messing with Ever. My relationship with her was all lies. Ever only dated me because of her jealousy towards Juvia when she was still a Plastic. It was a grave mistake that I made her cry."

Lucy was speechless. She just thought that Juvia was just having a simple hate on Ever because of being accused as a dyke. It was also because of the lie she told to Gray. And, the fact that she stole him like what she did Natsu before.

"Natsu knew about it then punched me. He told me that Juvia wasn't a dyke and she really has a crush on me. He showed me Juvia's secret love letters that she wrote everyday and a photo of her room filled with my pictures. After a month, Juvia went back here with Lyon and acted like I didn't hurt her."

"Did you mention anything about it? Any single thing?"

He shook his head. "She acted like the usual girl in love with me. I also pretended but I wasn't able to especially whenever there's only the two of us."

"Are the two of you still doing _it_?"

Gray blushed. He didn't expect that coming. "We made out for a few times but that's it. I can't seem to control my urges."

"Did she dread going in your room?"

"I noticed her slightly jump when I patted her shoulder while she's wandering in there once. Guess she still can't move on."

Lucy ruffled his hair. "You should talk to her about it. In a few days, we'll be having the math competition with Sabertooth Academy and you'll go to the Spring Fling. Juvia would like it if you go there and tell her the truth."

Gray smirked. That caught her off guard. "Now I know why Natsu had taken a liking on you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just go to the Spring Fling and you'll find out."

Lucy shook her head. "I can't. I'm grounded."

"Whatever. Let's get back to business."

Gray grabbed another Math book and started to solve the problems. After that, he took her home by six. It wouldn't do good to let Lucy hear some lecturing from her parents again.

**#**

After a few days, everyone started to get ready for the Spring Fling. Ever decided to wore a very revealing green tube dress with matching brown stockings and purple heels. Levy went back to hoop earrings and dressed into an orange halter dress with T-strap heels. Lisanna just wore her usual light blue dress with an open slit on her left leg and white D'orsay heels.

Lyon, who sat on his bed, was clad in a purple suit with matching purple pants and a matching black converse. He waited patiently for Juvia to come out of his bathroom. Once the door had opened, he scrutinized her appearance. Juvia wore a black knee-length chiffon dress with long sleeves and black ribbon on the waist with matching stockings and Chelsea boots. What irked him is that Juvia was still holding her hair clip.

"Why isn't your hair tied up and why is there no make-up on your face?" he questioned with slight annoyance.

"Juvia doesn't know how she should tie her hair in a beautiful way other than messy buns. She wanted to look perfect for Gray-sama," she explained.

Lyon sighed. Another girl issue. "Just sit there in front of the mirror and I'll do my best," he instructed.

She did what she was told and Lyon started to do her hair. He tied her hair but this time in a high ponytail with the clip. Then, he did her usual black make-up with lip balm. Once done, he took her arm and they both went out of his room.

On the other hand, Lucy dressed herself into a navy blue Mathlete shirt, pants, and sneakers. She went out of the house to see Loke standing beside his car, dangling his keys. He motioned Lucy to hop in the driver's seat and she did. Loke drove them away to the main place. Once on stage, Lucy saw their opponents. Sabertooth have: Sting Eucliffe; Rouge Cheney; Rufus Lore; Orga Nanagear; and the only girl, Yukino Aguria. Fairy Tail have: Freed Justine; Laxus Dreyar; Gray Fullbuster; Loke Regulus; and Lucy.

Lucy eyed them nervously. She felt that their opponents are great ones. It would be a hard time to defeat them.

Erza patted the boys on their shoulder. "Alright, you have to win. Don't make me look bad there."

"Yeah, sure." Gray nodded. He murmured, "I bet they never had a bitch on their beds." The boys just chuckled at that.

"You nervous?" Erza asked Lucy which she nodded in reply. "Don't be 'cause none of them are cute."

Then Erza went to audience seat to watch them. Finally, the man on stage announced, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Fiore High School's Mathletes State Championship. Let's start with the first question."

In eighty seven minutes, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had began to answer the questions. Lucy didn't go quite well. She seems rusty about her math skills that she can't even answer. Loke nudged her lightly.

"Focus, Lucy. Don't stare at that stupid Sting."

She slightly glared at that. She wasn't staring at that guy. Natsu's more handsome than him. She just went back to solving the problems. Once the time stopped, the ending result was a tie.

The man said, "With the results, each group will pick an opponent from the other to solve the problem." The man turned to Fairy Tail members. "Fairy Tail, who do you pick?"

Everyone turned to Gray and he just glared back, wondering why they all have questioning looks. Afterwards, he picked Yukino to be the opponent. The same goes for Sabertooth. They picked Lucy. Lucy and Yukino had nothing to do but battle each other and Lucy needed to win. Erza might punish them more if she loses.

The man showed them the problem and they both started to solve it. Afterwards, Yukino hit the buzzer. "The answer is -1."

"The answer... is wrong. Fairy Tail has another chance to steal."

Lucy slightly panicked. If she's unable to answer this, they'll lose. Her teammates can feel the tension so much that Gray had unconsciously stripped off his shirt. She took a deep breath and started to remember the things Erza taught them. Once done, she answered: "The limit does not exist...?"

After a momentary silence, the man said, "Fairy Tail is our new champion."

The crowd cheered. Lucy even shook hands with Yukino. She told the blonde that she'll probably go ask her help for Math sometimes in which Lucy was glad. On the other hand, Laxus took the trophy and when Rufus started to mock that it was only out of luck, Gray raised his middle finger towards him.

**#**

"Why aren't you wearing the Mathletes jacket?" Laxus asked Gray who was clad in a black dress shirt.

"I might lose it because of my stripping habit," Gray pointed out, keeping the jacket in his bag.

_Don't be naked in the first place then,_ Lucy and Loke both thought.

"Nice job out there!" Erza complimented, taking her Mathlete jacket from Freed.

"Lucy, we should probably join you to the Spring Fling. You're a queen candidate, right?" Freed offered but Lucy just shook her head.

"You shouldn't punish yourself forever," Laxus advised and Gray added, "Don't let haters stop you for this night."

"It's just that... I'm grounded," Lucy answered.

Erza pointed out, "You're already out, Lucy."

**#**

Lucy and the others went back to Fairy Tail High for the Spring Fling. She noticed that the candidates are all lined up on stage and Gray felt a little proud that Juvia was there all in black. Lucy slowly made her way through the crowd and it was a horrifying sight to see her parents at the side, mouthing her words of coming home. It was such a bad luck that outsmarting her father didn't last long (his father let her out, not knowing that she can't).

"The Spring Fling Queen for this year is Lucy Heartfilia!" Makarov announced.

Lucy stood on her position. Despite all the rumors, she was the one who won the title. The spotlight landed on her and she had no choice but to go up on stage. Once she had received her crown, she made a speech.

"Thanks. I know that half of you were mad at me and the half likes me because I pushed someone in front of a bus which are both a bad thing," Lucy said, still nervous because of their wary glances. She gulped. "To all the people whose feelings were hurt because of the burn book, I'm really sorry," she confessed sincerely. "I mean... why is everybody stressing over this crown?"

Then, she broke the crown into pieces. They all gasped. It wasn't something a voted queen would do. "A piece for Levy McGarden." She threw the piece at her. "A piece for Juvia Lockser." Another throw. "And, for Ever Green who had her spine broken but still looks like a rock star." Then, a big part was thrown at her.

Afterwards, Lucy threw the other pieces at the audience. Lyon and Lisanna managed to catch one for themselves. Gray and the other Mathletes members started to cheer on her and the others gave a round of applause. Lucy was really fitted to be the Spring Fling Queen.

"Thank you, Mr. Dreyar." Lucy then exited the stage.

He announced, "Have a good time, everyone."

The crowd went uproar in joy. It's party time and they immediately went to their circle of friends. Even Juvia went to Lyon.

"Look, Juvia's a queen!" She showed him the crown piece.

Lyon kissed the piece he got. "Same for me, rain woman."

"Hi," Lucy greeted them.

"Hey!" Juvia greeted back.

"So... are we still on a fight?" she tentatively asked.

"Is Lucy still an asshole?" the bluenette asked.

"Lucy doesn't think so," she replied, mimicking Juvia's habit.

"Juvia thinks we're okay now."

Lyon suddenly squealed, "OhmygoshIlovethissong!"

Juvia only shrugged, hearing the slow romantic song playing at the background. "Juvia hates it."

"Wait, I know this song!" Lucy informed them and they all giggled.

Suddenly, Lyon nudged her. "Man candy is eyeing you. Go see him."

"But I—"

"Let's go, Lyon." Juvia pulled him by the arm, leaving Lucy with Natsu.

"On behalf of the Calculus class, I'm presenting you a—"

"Thanks, Natsu!" Juvia snatched the paper he was holding.

"You're a great buddy," Lyon complimented.

"It's a certificate for Yajima's 8-Island." Natsu gave the paper.

Lucy took it from him. "Thanks."

Natsu grabbed her waist and she placed her arms around her neck. "You know, I'm gonna be transferring schools."

"Since when?" She raised a brow.

"It was decided last month. My father found a school for me to become a fireman and it's a little far from here. I think this will be my last Spring Fling in Fairy Tail."

Lucy decided, "I want a farewell gift."

"Oi! I already gave you the certificate."

"Not that." Suddenly, she pointed at her lips. Natsu knew what she wanted. He's also been craving it since their first kiss.

He sighed, "Fine."

Lucy giggled and it died with his lips upon hers.

Meanwhile, Juvia had her one hand on Lyon's shoulder while the other's holding his. It was quite uneasy. Even if Lyon is gay, he's still handsome and there are times that he flirts with a woman. The song wasn't helping either. It's making her puke.

"You know, I kinda liked you the way you're liking Gray before," Lyon admitted, looking elsewhere.

"Why did you stop?" Juvia asked out of concern.

"Because Gray needs you more than I do," he answered, twirling her around.

Suddenly, he let go of her hand and pushed her to the person in front of her. Juvia had no time to react so she just placed her hands on the shoulder of the stranger. She was about to look back when Lyon told her not to.

"You were a lonely girl back then. You secretly ran to me every time. I didn't push you away because you had no one other than me, Gray, and Natsu. That time, I became a man instead of a gay," Lyon narrated.

Juvia cried on the chest of the stranger. The stranger only patted her on the head. "Juvia is very sorry for everything, Lyon. She didn't know."

"That's fine. I accepted it all. Besides, nothing will change even if you knew."

"What do you mean?"

Lyon only chuckled. "You're totally in love with Gray. He's the one who made you happy that rainy afternoon, remember?"

Juvia only nodded. She was all alone when Gray told her that he'll take her home that time. She remembered how Gray had draped his jacket around her and let her borrow his umbrella. It was a memorable memory of their first meeting and she treasured it.

"Take care of her, Gray."

"Sure."

Juvia gasped and looked up to see that the stranger was Gray himself. She was about to speak when Gray buried her face in his chest. It won't be good if she sees Lyon so broken.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what, Gray-sama?"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry for hurting you back in middle school. I don't wanna lose people anymore, Juvia."

She slightly pulled away to cup his cheeks. "Juvia is still a little hurt by it but she had already moved on, Gray-sama. All that matters now to Juvia is how you feel about her." She asked, "Do you love Juvia, Gray-sama?"

"You idiot, of course I do," he confessed.

"Then, he shouldn't worry about little things. Juvia forgave you already. You should forgive yourself too."

He only kissed her forehead. "Thank you."

In one swift move, he pulled out the clip from her hair, letting it fall back into blue waves. She slightly shrieked. She wasn't used to her hair being down. She hastily collected her hair and Gray caught both of her wrists.

"Relax, Juvia. I'm just turning you into a woman."

She slightly struggled. "But Juvia had Lyon—"

"I know," he cut her off. "You know, I like you the most when your hair is down with the clip at the side of your head."

Juvia momentarily blushed as Gray placed the hair clip on the side of her hair. He placed his hands around her waist and kissed her on the lips quickly.

"That's better," she murmured and Gray kissed her again.

The couples danced the night away. Lucy admired the other couples and when she caught Gray and Juvia together, she giggled. She also noticed that Erza was dancing with their Science teacher—Jellal Fernandes. After the slow dance, Natsu slowly pulled away from a very reluctant Lucy. He promised her that they will still see each other again. As she watched him walk away, the tears slowly trickled down from her eyes. Lyon was in time to offer her a dance. That way, she would be able to bury her face and hide the tears while Lyon rub her back gently.

That moment, she said goodbye to her one-year old crush who goes by the name of Natsu Dragneel.

**#**

The next year, the Plastics broke up. Ever's spine had already healed and her therapist told her to channel her anger through sports. Lisanna also became Bickslow's assistant in regards to taking care of animals since she was fond of them. Levy was still dating Gajeel and she also found a new clique of bookworms. It was a good thing since Lucy could finally see her smiling for real. Loke still pursued Aries and claimed that he won't be fooling around for her. Lucy, and the gang, became a part of Actual Human Being clique.

Right now, they're situated at the school garden. She sat beside Lyon and turned to see Gray kissing Juvia's forehead. Lucy knew about the change between Lyon, Juvia, and Gray. Lyon finally got to face Juvia without his feelings resurfacing. Gray was a little less grumpier than usual. Juvia still liked wearing black but she let her hair loose because Gray likes it. She also admitted being friends with Gajeel way back elementary but kept it a secret before because Levy might get jealous. That friendship though wasn't a secret anymore.

"Aren't they sweet?" Lisanna cooed, coming up to them with a pink-haired girl named Meredy.

Meredy immediately landed her green eyes upon Lyon and she blushed when he motioned for her to sit beside him. She did what she was told and Lyon started to braid her wavy hair. All the while, they could notice that Lyon was brushing his lips along her ear when he inches his face close. Lisanna only deduced that they're dating.

"Natsu will be visiting today," Gray informed, wrapping an arm around Juvia's shoulder. Lucy was suddenly interested.

"I thought he's coming this Saturday." Lisanna furrowed her brows, knowing that it's Wednesday today.

"He will be but he also wanted to pay a visit. It's his rest day from school," Juvia explained.

Lucy smiled. It was very rare of Natsu to visit. Even if he promised to pay one during weekends, he still gave more time to his studies that the least thing he could do was communicate with them through Skype.

"I bet someone is excited," Lyon teased and Lucy only looked away.

Deep inside, she knew what Lyon had said is true. She wanted to see him. _Very bad_.

**#**

After school, they all went out to see Natsu leaning against his car. He was talking to Ever about something. Before, Lucy would get easily jealous. Now, she was in good terms with her and she knew that Ever won't try to steal him; she has Elfman after all. Once Ever had caught Lucy's gaze, she winked at her playfully then left.

Gray, along with Juvia, decided to come over him and talk about things. When Natsu noticed Gray's fingers linked with Juvia's, he started teasing him and congratulating Juvia for the success. Lyon and the others decided to join them, leaving Lucy standing on her spot. Natsu started to tell them how bored he was in his new school but gained some friends like the healer kid named Wendy. He added that because of a prank, he got a scar on his neck and he has been hanging out with Gajeel in his car shop.

"I don't like him anyway," Natsu told them. "I only like him when he comes to teach me about _things_."

"Like what, flame brain?" Gray inquired with a mischievous look, noting Natsu's blush.

"Why the hell would I tell ya, ice moron?" Natsu snapped at him, making Gray cover his ears in annoyance.

Juvia turned around to see Lucy admiring him from afar. She slightly tugged on Gray's shirt and motioned for him to look at Lucy. As if sensing the blonde's feelings, he immediately made a silent message to the others and decided to excuse themselves. Natsu was about to question when Lisanna pointed at Lucy's direction. Natsu only stared at the blonde beauty. She wasn't a Plastic anymore. She's back to her simple clothes and her long hair was down, not in a small ponytail.

Lucy took small and careful steps towards him. She admired his new look. His bangs weren't pushed back but down (she guessed that it was because of Ever and her likeness for his pushed back bangs). He still wore the black wristband she secretly gave to him once and the scarf was loose on his neck. The only prominent thing was his eyes—they were still cute as the day she met him.

Once she had reached him, she smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey."

There was an awkward silence.

"So... you decided to visit?" Lucy came up with a lame excuse of words.

"Yeah. I missed everyone especially the soccer team." Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "My new school bores the life out of me."

"Are you gonna do something aside from this?"

He only grinned. "Actually, I'm waiting for my girlfriend. We're gonna go on a date."

Lucy's smile instantly dropped from her face. Of course, he would have a girlfriend! It has been months and in that span, Natsu sure has moved on and decided to date other girls. It's not like he also likes her. Juvia had clearly stated to her before that Natsu doesn't like her even if she continue to mess with Ever. He even kissed her because she wanted to, not because he feels the same.

_"I'm so stupid! I'm the only one who hasn't still moved on after all,"_ she cursed mentally.

"Then, who's this girlfriend of yours? Maybe I know her."

Natsu' grin had gone wider. "Her name is... Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

I'm such a cruel author for leaving a cliffhanger!

I hope you enjoyed this fic~


End file.
